It's Been a While
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: "And I guess Castiel will just get that homemade strawberry pie I made last night." Hermione sighed heavily. She smirked as she watched Dean quickly turn back around. He picked her up throwing her over his should. "Works every time." "Get in the damn car," Dean called out walking through the snow. "She has pie." *Christmas time story, Smut*


Hermione walked across Yale campus reading over her grades for the first half of her last year in college. She pulled out the list of classes from the following year seeing assignments already listed for some of her upcoming classes. She laughed slightly, realizing most of the work for the assignment, she already had she just needed to rewrite them according to the guidelines.

"Hey, Hermione!"

Hermione grimaced, plastering a fake smile on her face. Turning around she found Timothy from her master Physiology class running over to her.

"hi, Timothy. Look I am sorry but I am in a rush." Hermione explained trying to look for an exit from this conversation without being rude.

"I know," He spoke quickly. "I just wanted to ask real quick, would you like to come home to Tennessee with me?"

Hermione couldn't help the look of panic that crossed her face. "No. I'm sorry, I have to go."

She turned to walk away when she felt his hand grab her arm stopping her. Cutting back around to him she leveled him with a glare. Her fingers itched to reach for her wand, be she also knew she couldn't do anything with him being a muggle. "Let me go, now." She commanded.

"Look, I am asking you out. I mean no one else has." Timothy snarked, being offended she rejected him.

If Hermione had been looking anywhere else she would have seen the three men walking up behind her. One of them looked furious, with his hawk-like eyes locked on Timothy's form. A large hand landed on Timothy's arm sharply turning, causing him to release Hermione's arm.

"I am gonna your damn nose if I see your hands on her again."

Hermione felt relief hearing that deep voice. Glancing over Hermione saw Dean Winchester standing next to her. She had no idea they were coming but she couldn't be happier to see them. Luckily, for Timothy, he quickly left the group and Hermione alone.

"You okay?" Dean asked looking her over.

'Yeah," Hermione nodded before giving him a hug around the neck. "Thank you. I was about to break his nose."

Dean laughed out loud letting her go.

"Hey, Hermione," Sam spoke up, as she turned hugging him and Castiel as well.

"It's good to see you all." Hermione smiled, adjusting her books and paperwork in her hand. "Also scared to know the answer."

"Just finished a case nearby and decided to drop by and see you," Sam answered taking her books from her hand. "What are you still doing on Campus?"

"Thank you, Sam," Hermione said happily. "I had some things to pick up and there were some professors on campus. Plus, there are already some assignments to be done."

"Christmas Eve, is tomorrow and you are worried about school work?" Sam questioned.

"Only Hermione would be worried about that," Dean smirked.

"Schooling is important to Hermione," Castiel noted, looking between the three.

"See Castiel understands." Hermione smiled walking over to him kissing the angel on the cheek. Who earned a glare from the elder Winchester. "Now, I know why you're my favorite."

"Well, I was going to offer you a ride home but since angel boy is your favorite," Dean said turning walking away.

"And I guess Castiel will just get that homemade strawberry pie I made last night." Hermione sighed heavily. She smirked as she watched Dean quickly turn back around. He picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. "Works every time."

"Get in the damn car," Dean called out walking through the snow. "She has pie."

"Um, Dean," Castiel spoke up following behind dean. "We still have to take care of the salt and burn."

"Yep after Pie," Dean said walking up to the driver side of the Impala. He let Hermione of his shoulder, as their eyes met, he hadn't removed his hands from her waist, not that Hermione was complaining about it. Sam cleared his throat, breaking the trance, they were in.

Dean unlocked the car, letting everyone in the car. They were quickly pulling into the driveway at Hermione's home. Making their way into the house, Sam placed her book on the dining room table, near her laptop. Stepping into the kitchen Hermione pulled the out the pie, placing two slices on a plate for Dean.

"Sam, Cas, would you like any pie?" Hermione called out.

"I am good Hermione," Sam said sitting down at her table.

"Same."

"Pie!" Dean got excited as Hermione handed him his plate. Taking a bite, his eyes rolled back. "The best pie ever."

The other three in the room grimaced as Dean spoke with his mouth full of pie.

"Never seen a man get so happy over pie," Hermione muttered walking past Sam.

"You should see him get angry over pie." Sam countered, with a grin.

Hermione shook her head as Dean spoke again, "Hey you know I can hear both of you?"

"Really?" Hermione questioned. "I didn't think you could hear anything over the sound of you chewing food."

Dean glared finishing off the pie.

"What are you having to do tonight?" Hermione questioned. "I thought you had just finished up a case."

"We did but we have a salt and burn in town here," Sam answered drumming his fingers across the table. "We just finished a vampires nest, causing havoc to a town."

"I heard about that," Hermione replied. She had read the story in the paper about a week before the Winchester had arrived. "I wasn't far from going there myself."

The three men in the room froze sharing looks.

"what?" Hermione questioned seeing the looks.

"You go and do what?" Dean questioned.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Go. Take. Care. Of. The. Vampires." Speaking each word slowly.

"How?" Sam questioned.

"She is a witch," Castiel spoke up, stating the obvious. "She could easily finish them off."

"Thank you, Cas." Hermione smiled.

"You're welcome," Cas replied with a smile until the noticing both brothers glaring at him.

"Did you two forget I was a witch?" Hermione questioned looking between the two. "I mean, there was a rather large fight over that fact."

"We didn't forget." Dean countered, turning serious. "but going by yourself is suicide. We don't want you going by yourself and getting killed."

Hermione made to speak before letting her mouth snapped shut, realizing it was best not to argue with them. Not that she wouldn't but with it the day before Christmas Eve, she wasn't in the mood.

"Okay," Hermione agreed before changing the subject. "Where are you both staying for Christmas?"

They both shrugged.

"Stay here," Hermione suggested. "I'm not going home to England this year, so it would be nice to have some company."

"Okay." Sam agreed instantly.

"Sounds good to me." Dean agreed as well, shocking the room normally she wanted to always instantly get back on the road looking for another job. Dean stood from the table, grabbing his plate he took it to the kitchen. "We'll be back soon."

* * *

Hermione placed the last gift under the tree, around midnight, as the familiar rumble of an Impala pulled into her driveway. Glancing through the front windows the head lights lit up the yard before going out.

"Hey, Merry-" Hermione smiled, until seeing the brothers covered in slime, standing in the doorway. The thick green slime dripped on the floor of her entryway. "Ew."

The green goo fell out of Dean's hair, onto his nose causing him to shiver in disgust.

Hermione suppressed a laugh, "Leave your boots on the porch and please shower."

The brothers nodded before stepping out of their boots quickly going to the showers. Shaking her head, she steps into the kitchen grabbing a towel and cleaner. Covering her face with her shirt she quickly cleaned the mess. Rolling her eyes, she knew she could have done this easier with a wave of her wand but with two hunters in her house; She didn't want to push them too far with using magic.

Moving back into the living room, Hermione grabbing her glass of red wine from the end table taking a seat on the couch. The flames danced in the fireplace while the Christmas tree lights lit the room. Someone behind her cleared their throat pulling her attention from the fire. Glancing back, she saw Sam standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey, Sam." Hermione smiled as he moved across the room taking a seat in the recliner beside her. "Wine?"

Sam frowned before chuckling. "Anything better?"

"Bourbon?" Hermione offered, pointing to the table holding the liquor.

"Oh yeah," Sam said getting back up to pour a glass, then coming back to his seat. "How's everything going?"

"Great!" Hermione smiled. "I am almost finished at Yale. Only have this next Semester and I am finished."

"That awesome, Hermione. I am really happy for you." Sam replied.

"Thanks. What took so long?" Hermione questioned. "Where did the slime come from?"

"Like everything else in our life it got complicated," Dean spoke up cutting off Sam before he could speak. Dean promptly hopped on the couch beside Hermione.

"Where's Castiel?" Hermione questioned.

"He left for a little while," Sam said.

"Okay. Well, I had a gift for him too but-," Hermione placed her wine glass on the table, before moving over to the Christmas tree. She bent down pulling two gifts placing them in front of Sam and Dean, both looked surprised by the presents for them. "Well open them, it's technically Christmas Eve."

Both men took their gifts opening them. Sam had books of rare demonology, that gave in-depth detail of each demon or creature in the book. Also, along with a pure silver chained bracelet with a cross engraved on it. Dan had opened on matching to it. "Hopefully the book will help with any research. It has some information from the wizarding world, maybe feel in some blank spots. Please keep that hidden."

"Hermione, this is amazing. Thank you." Sam smiled at the gifts. It had been so long since someone had given them gifts it almost felt odd to them. Sam stood up giving her a hug. "I think I am going to go read or sleep. Depends on how I feel when I get up there."

"You're welcome." Hermione smiled. "Night Sam."

"Night Sammy," Dean called out as Sam left them alone down Stairs. Hermione sat back down on the couch. "So, Sam gets two gifts I get one."

Hermione looks at him seeing the playful smirk resting on his face. "No, Stay here for a second."

Hopping off the couch she went to the locked closet down the hall. Unlocking it she pulled out a large case, before locking the door back. Coming back to Dean she placed the case on Deans lap.

"I'm sorry it's not wrapped." Hermione smiled.

Dean opened the case, seeing a pistol with interchangeable barrels. The barrels ranged in different lengths. Dean's eyebrow hit his hairline. "This is amazing."

"I am glad you like it." Hermione smiled softly. "I had a coin placed in the grip of the pistol. It has the devils trap on it. Don't need a demon trying to shoot you with it."

"I like your logic." Dean grinned, as he looked at everything in the case. "Where did you get this?"

"This was my fathers," Hermione admitted as Dean's eyes snapped to hers. "He loved this gun."

"I can't take this from you, Hermione. This is was his. I can't" Dean said closing the case. Hermione placed a hand on his stopping his movements.

"Yes, you can. It would only sit in my closet gathering dust on the case." Hermione told him seriously. "I wouldn't want anyone else to have it anyways."

"I don't feel right taking it," Dean whispered.

"Please don't. I have my dad prize possession gun. I can't let that one go." Hermione said.

"Thank you," Dean whispered, placing the case on the coffee table in front of them.

"You're welcome," Hermione replied, standing from the couch. She stretched letting out a yawn. "Goodnight Dean."

Hermione made to moved past him until she felt his large hand on her wrist. Looking back at him in confusion. He stood up looking down into her eyes, he pushed a curl out of her face before leaning down kissing her on the lips. She froze for a moment, in shock that Dean was kissing her. Her senses kicked back in as she softly kissed him back. His hands slid around her back pulling her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, letting her nails run through his hair.

Her shirt lifted slightly as she felt his fingertips slid against her soft skin. She shivered at his touch.

"Cold?" He whispered, not stopping his movements.

"No," Hermione replied instantly. "But you stopped kissing me."

Dean smirked kissing her again before his kisses trailed down her chin to her throat. Letting out the softest moan. His hands gripped her arse wrapping her legs around his waist. She paused meeting his eyes as she felt every inch of his hard length rest between her legs.

"Wait, Dean."

He instantly places her back down on her feet. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

Hermione placed a hand over his mouth to shut him up. "Yes, you should have but I don't want your brother walking back downstairs. I prefer a little privacy."

Taking his hand in hers she leads him upstairs, to the last room on the floor away from their normal rooms. Pulling him into her room Dean closed and locked the door. "Now, where were we?" Dean asked huskily picking her back up he walked them over to the bed laying her down on it.

Sucking on her neck his hands ran down her waist, before coming back up and gripping her breasts. His kisses moved down her body teasing at her before moving lower. His fingertips grazed the top of sleep shorts before they gently dipping down meeting the warmth between her legs. She hissed as her eyes rolled back slightly, feeling what he was doing to her only now. His lips met hers again letting his tongue slid across he lip before meeting her in a small fight for dominance.

She honestly loved men that could take control in the bedroom.

Dean could feel her walls tightening down on his fingers, his thumb slid across her clit. He pulled back watching her come undone. Her fingers gripped his arms as he nails dug into his skins. Her muffled cry made him unbelievably hard.

"Holy hell," Hermione whispered, looking at him her hands were already moving in his pants grabbing his member, a hiss poured from his lips.

Dean pulled the rest of his clothing off along with hers. Moving between her legs, he sheaths his length inside her tight core. Not containing the moan that erupts from her lips, feeling every inch of him slide along her walls. He stills inside her buried to the hilt, letting her adjust to him. The glassy look in her eyes was perfect. Giving a few gentle thrusts, feeling her wrapped around him was intoxicating.

"Harder, Dean." Hermione gasped as he leaned down wrapping her legs tighter around his waist thrusting harder. Her nails latched into his back, leaving clawing marks down his back. Causing him to move faster, driving her climax over the edge.

The breathy sounds of her ecstasy pushed him over the edge reaching his own climax. He pulls his cock out of her core, he collapsed next to her pulling her into his arms, meeting his lips to her forehead.

"Dean."

"Hmm."

"Merry Christmas," Hermione whispered drifting off to sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Dean replied, lying beside her quietly, his fingers running down her back watching the snow fall outside. He could hear her even breathing as she slept he glanced down at her. He realized this was the happiest Christmas he had ever had.


End file.
